


Gossamer in the wind

by AceLucky



Category: War and Peace (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hope, I'll change these as time goes on because you know, Peace, Picnics, Reunion, Romance, Suggestions welcome, Why have I done this?, happy endings, i'm terrible at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky
Summary: Several years after the war, Denisov pays a visit to old friends and whilst doing so is worried an old flame will be reignited where there is no hope. However, he finds himself drawn to Sonya, whom he had once over looked.





	Gossamer in the wind

**Author's Note:**

> This is primarily working with the depictions of characters in the BBC adaptation of War and Peace, however after reading the book I feel the character personalities/descriptions are fairly true to the book as well. I'm sticking to canon in terms of other relationships etc. though have gone with the ending of the BBC show and not included the epilogue's in the book. 
> 
> This isn't going to be a long fic, probably just a few chapters as I don't wish to tie myself in knots over character locations/climate/politics like I have done in the past with other things I have written. 
> 
> I just felt at the end of watching the show that Sonya really deserved a happy ending and seeing as Denisov is one of my favourite characters, I felt they would be a perfect fit for one another. I will change the rating when further chapters are added as there will be some explicit scenes, obviously.

It had been years since he had seen her last and now she was stood, as pretty and innocent as ever. Babe in arms, shawl wrapped round her shoulders, protecting her skin from the sun. Her hair tumbled in waves over it and covered the child's feet as it giggled contently every time she delicately touched her nose to his. The hair on the child's head seemed far to light to be Sonya's, though Denisov was sure he'd heard all babies are blonde at first, but then, having no children of his own, he could not be certain. 

He approached her, boldly at first, then caving into uncertainty as he saw Natasha turning towards him with that same childish smile she’d had when he first made her acquaintance. It was only then that Sonya looked up and saw him staring at her, “Denisov,” she said softly wanting to hold a hand out to greet him but unable with the child in her arms. She expected Natasha to come running past, but found nothing but silence. 

Denisov was always Natasha’s, and after she had rejected him he had disappeared almost entirely from their lives. They saw him briefly on occasion, but the humiliation from that day had noticeably stung him. He looked a little older than the last time she’d seen him, yet his eyes still seemed full of youthful delight, he smelt like cinnamon and undoubtedly styled his hair like he did those years ago for the occasion. 

“Sonya,” he beamed his arms open wide. He pulled her into a loose hug, careful not to hurt the child and she kissed him warmly on the cheek. 

“It’s so wonderful to see you,” he said.

She kissed his cheek again, “And you, say hello Benjamin,” she spoke to the child.

“Now this is a strapping young fellow, is he yours?”

Sonya laughed gayly, “Mine?”

Denisov flushed a little, “Well I just thought.”

“I’m not even married,” it was her turn to flush, “I mean,” she looked across at Natasha and Pierre who waved but did not come forward, “I always knew I would end up the old maid.’

“Oh Sonya, no,” Denisov looked positively upset by her declaration. 

She smiled through the embarrassment, remembering lessons from her youth she recounted, “Girls are like mayflies, we get our day in the sun,” she paused for a moment, stared at Benjamin and kissed his forehead, “Besides, life could be so much worse, I have family, friends and just look at this landscape,” she gave a lofty sigh. “Please dearest Denisov do not pity me, I assure you I am quite content, quite happy in fact with the cards life has dealt me.”

She stared across at the field of golden wheat that blowed and seemed to bow in the wind. There was so much life left in the world, so what if she had been unable to contribute to it?

“Now do not let me keep you, though I am dying to hear how you have been, I am afraid I am keeping you from your dearest friend,” she referred of course to Nikolai, “And the rest of my family.” 

“Oh no, not at all, it is always nice to share a conversation with you,” he smiled at her, though she couldn't help but notice that his gaze had now moved from meeting her eyeliner to beyond and at Natasha.

“Do you still think about it?”

Denisov snapped back for a moment and stared blankly at Sonya, clearly no idea what she was talking about. 

Sonya shut her eyes and gave an embarrassed laugh, “I’m sorry, forgive me, that wasn’t… I shouldn’t have asked. Please forget…”

“Think nothing of it,” he replied and went to kiss her hand before pressing a kiss to the child’s forehead. “And yes, yes, I haven’t forgotten that, you can’t really can you?” He gave her a knowing look.

Nikolai, of course, she thought, “No, you can’t.”

“Well then, lady Sonya,” he gave a polite bow and walked over to Natasha who screamed in delight now that he approached her. The awkwardness of the past forgotten clearly by her who had grown into a woman and had motherhood bestowed upon her, she saw only a dear friend whom she had the fondest of memories of. 

“Dearest Denisov,” she ran to him with open arms. 

Sonya meanwhile turned her attention back to the child who had closed his eyes and appeared to be dreaming, “Well little one, at least you are mine for a short time.” 

“Here let me take him, you have been left with my dear son yet again,” she turned to face Pierre.

“I don’t mind,” Sonya protested and seemed to clutch the child closer to her chest, “Of course, you’re right, thank you Pierre,” she handed him over and Pierre walked over to the table by the orchard where the others were sat, placing him gently into a Moses basket. 

Pierre rocked Benjamin slowly, there was the briefest moment when Sonya felt a tug at her heart, it wasn’t the first time and she knew it wouldn’t be the last. She repeated in her mind how lucky she was, how content she was, but there was an aching that could not be healed. 

“Come you must eat with us and look Nikolai is here, isn’t he grown now?” Natasha took Denisov by the arm and Sonya was sure she saw him blush. 

She led him over to the table which was covered in food and bottles of wine, he went with her gladly especially on meeting Nikolai’s gaze who leapt up with such enthusiasm to meet his friend.

Denisov grabbed hold of Nikolai’s face and pulled him close, both laughing as he kissed his cheeks then threw his arms round the younger man, “Heaven knows I have missed you,” he confessed. “And look you are wearing a moustache nearly as impressive as mine now my boy!” Nikolai laughed and kissed Denisov in return, “Old friend, how overjoyed I am to be in your presence again.” 

All the while Sonya stood watching, feeling as if she was staring at a portrait of a happy family in which she had no business. She furrowed her brows, annoyed at herself for allowing these feelings to take hold, this wasn’t like her. She was about to join the others when Denisov pulled away from Nikolai and turned back to her and waved for her to join them.

Sonya beamed and ran forward in an almost childlike manner, Denisov had one arm round Nikolai and the other round Sonya as he guided them to the table, “Please tell me you have plenty of wine, we have so much to catch up on.”

As he spoke Sonya found herself strongly transfixed, unable to take her gaze off him and when they reached the table she insisted on sitting next to him. Though he was quite a bit older than her, and certainly not handsome in the way that Nikolai was, he was kind and gentle but he was also a man of war, strong, brave and one others could depend on, surely that was the making of a man?

Once seated and wine had been poured Pierre stood up, “A toast to family, to of friendship and the paths we take.”

Denisov turned to her as he took his first sip of wine, “And to beauty,” he added.

Pierre and Nikolai laughed, though not unkindly. Sonya held a napkin up to her face to try to mask the colour of her cheeks. 

“You shouldn't tease me you know,” Sonya said, “I know I’m plain, but I’m not stupid.” She hadn’t meant to sound so harsh.

“My dearest Sonya, what ever do you mean?” Denisov questioned her innocently.

“The toast, to beauty,” she paused, “Everyone knows I’m not the beauty at the table.”

Denisov stopped for a moment and turned to face her, she looked over her shoulder at the floor avoiding his gaze. He took her hands in his, “But I’m afraid that is where you are wrong, I must have been blind before I…” he was cut off by Natasha, “Come on Denisov, Sonya! There are more friends waiting back at the house, we’ll be late!”


End file.
